White Trash Wedding
by Chibi Horsewoman
Summary: A one shot story centered around Sesshomaru Kagura and the Dixie Chicks song, White trash wedding. A bit out of char, but It's funny


White Trash Wedding 

**Disclaimer: Here's a list of things I don't own: InuYasha, Dixie Chicks or their song, White Trash Wedding, Tums, Dr. Pepper, and Sweet Home Alabama. I do own the three Dixie Chicks CDs: Wide Open Spaces, Fly, and Home and this story idea. I also think that they're one of the best country bands ever! So go ahead and send flames to this fic, I'll use them to keep my toes warm in a New York winter.**

Kagura and Sesshomaru were sitting at a table in a rundown restaurant in the middle of nowhere. (AN: Yeah, this is one interesting couple)

Kagura was getting anxious, Sesshomaru had asked her to come to this dump because he had something important to ask her. Something that couldn't wait until he could afford a decent restaurant in a better area, she gathered. She smoothed her white sweater and picked up another greasy chili-cheese fry. Kagura wondered if this was the right time to tell him her little secret.

Sesshomaru was fiddling with his straw in his Dr. Pepper (AN: I hate that stuff!). He was waiting for the right time to pop the question when the waitress came by and asked him if he wanted another slice of cherry pie. Then someone put this song on the jukebox. Fiddles began playing and then the lyrics started.

You can't afford no ring 

_You can't afford no ring_

_                        I shouldn't be wearing white and you can't afford no ring._

'Oh shits and giggles' Sesshomaru though to himself, 'why did some jackass have to go put that song on?'

            On the other side of the table, Kagura began to tap her foot to the music; she was a big Dixie Chicks fan. "So, Sesshy, why did you bring me here?" She burped and her 'secret' kicked her stomach. "I'm sure it wasn't because of the chili-cheese fries."

            "No, I wanted to ask you if…" Sesshomaru took a sip of his Dr. Pepper and pulled a small white box out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Kagura who seemed to be suffering from acid indigestion.

                         _You finally took my hand_

_                        You finally took my hand_

_                        It took a nip of gin_

_                        But you finally took my hand_

            Kagura belched again then took the box and opened it. Much to her surprise and disappointment, it was empty. Then the chili-cheese fries really began to kick in. "Uh, excuse me Sesshy, I just have to go use the little girl's room!" She bolted from the table like the controller of the wind she was.

                        _You can't afford no ring_

_                        You can't afford no ring_

_                        I shouldn't be wearing white and you can't afford no ring._

            While she was in the vicinity, after utilizing the facilities of course, Kagura took some time to pull out her cell phone and call her parents. Although, why she was calling them at a time like this was beyond even her reasoning. The result came as expected needless to say.

            "You're not marrying that creepy inu youkai!" screamed Kagura's mother in a high-pitched voice. "And if you are, it'll be over my dead body! Oh, and sweetie, daddy wants to talk to you too."

            "Hey baby!" Kagura's dad said cheerfully. He liked Sesshomaru one helluva lot more than Kagura's mom did. " I hear you're going to marry that Sesshomaru guy. Way to go hun!"

            "Uh, thanks daddy." Kagura replied confused. She began to wonder if her dad had been taking a few nips of gin. "Well, daddy, I've gotta go!" And with that she clicked the phone off and stuck it back in her Coach bag.

                        _Mama don't approve_

_                        Mama don't approve_

_                        Daddy says he's the best in town_

_                        And mama don't approve_

            Kagura came back to the table looking paler than usual, she slid back into her seat then proceeded to smooth out her short cream-colored skirt. 

            "I'm sorry you're not feeling well honey." Sesshomaru said in a concerned voice. "I found you some Tums though, they should help settle your stomach. And I'm sorry about the ring too."

                        _You can't afford no ring_

_                        You can't afford no ring_

_                        I shouldn't be wearing white and you can't afford no ring._

Kagura felt a bit dizzy so she put her head in her hands and closed her eyes as she chewed the Tums.

            " But, I kinda wanted to do like they did in Sweet Home Alabama and have you pick out your own ring." He finished sheepishly.

            "That's good." Kagura replied in a distracted tone of voice. "Because I'm pregnant with your pups!"

                        _Baby's on its way_

_                        Baby's on its way_

_                        Say I do and kiss me quick_

_                        'Cause baby's on its way_

Sesshomaru fell over in shock and Kagura had to pour the rest of his Dr. Pepper on his face. When he finally came around, Sesshomaru looked up at Kagura, kissed her and then they both walked out together hand in hand.

                        _I shouldn't be wearing white and you can't afford no ring!_

A few months later Sesshomaru and Kagura were married in a private ceremony in front of a Justice of the peace. Both their families and their closest friends attended…even Kagura's mother. Three months after that Kagura gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. The girl had silver hair like her dad and was named Tsuki. The boy had hair the color of a raven's wing and was named Kare. I think they may have even lived happily ever after.

**_Like it, hate it, want to annihilate me for using a Dixie Chicks song and making the couple Kagura and Sesshomaru then roast me like a marshmallow? Fine, but leave your name and comments with the pretty comment box. Ja ne!_**


End file.
